Insomnia
by LukeSkywalkerJM
Summary: Yeah.. first person story. I surprise you.


Insomnia  
  
  
  
"I'll laugh if you fall!" Corran teased me as I  
  
hung upside down from my bunk.  
  
"I bet you will," I barked back at him, too tired to  
  
really respond anymore then that.  
  
"What are you doin' anyway?"  
  
"Calling the girls room!"  
  
Corran groaned at that, I knew he would. But it was  
  
his fault for picking this lodge in the first place.  
  
He had invited me one a trip with he and Mirax. I  
  
didn't know Mirax had invited Mara. So soon the two of  
  
them would be the only other people to know of Mara  
  
and my secret relationship. Apart from Mara and I.  
  
The lodge Corran picked made the rooms separated by  
  
sex. They put Boys with boys, and girls with girls.  
  
There were no questions asked. We obliged all the  
  
same, even though it didn't make us happy. My  
  
contemplations we're interrupted by Corran's taunting.  
  
He knew I wanted to talk to Mara. "You've only been  
  
apart for 3 hours, give it up and go to sleep!"  
  
He had a point. We came back at about midnight and it  
  
was 3 am now. I called her anyway. The com rang four  
  
times and then she answered. She didn't turn the  
  
screen on.  
  
I asked if I woke her.  
  
She said no.  
  
I asked if we could meet somewhere.  
  
She said yes.  
  
I hung up at the same time she did.  
  
I swung my legs over the side of my bunk and jumped  
  
to the floor. I grabbed a tank top off the chair,  
  
grabbed my wallet and room key and walked out. I heard  
  
Corran groan as I left.  
  
"You've got it bad Skywalker!"  
  
I shut the door behind me.  
  
I walked down the brightly lit hallway with my eyes  
  
stinging slightly from having been in complete  
  
darkness. I admired the cheap little lodge. Nor a room  
  
in the place was empty. And it wasn't even very well  
  
kept. The rooms were small and dank, the whole  
  
building seemed to be falling apart, and they still  
  
managed to keep some kind of clientele. The whole  
  
time, in the back of my mind, I ran thoughts and  
  
memories of Mara.  
  
I met her in the lobby. She looked radiant despite  
  
being in bed only moments earlier. Her fired hair was  
  
pulled into a ponytail, a few small stands hanging  
  
down framing her well-defined cheeks. She wore a thing  
  
strapped tank and some shorts and pajamas. I liked it  
  
when she looked natural. I never really found make up  
  
attractive on anyone.  
  
"Sure I didn't wake you, Mar?" I asked for some  
  
reassurance  
  
"Yes farm boy, I couldn't sleep a wink. How about we  
  
get some caf?" She replied  
  
I nodded and extended my hand to her. She took it and  
  
we walked to the Café.  
  
We sat with our caf at a small table for two. Mara had  
  
ordered some local pastry with a sticky sweet syrup  
  
covering it. All though she offered me some, and it  
  
looked very yummy, my stomach was in knots. I thought  
  
it wise not to make it worse by trying to digest  
  
foreign foods.  
  
"Where are we going with this relationship?" I  
  
suddenly asked, rather brutally breaking the silence.  
  
It was something she had to think about I knew. I  
  
didn't make it easy because of the hour of the  
  
morning. But it had to be done. I caught a glimpse of  
  
the wall chrono as I waited. It was now 4 am.  
  
"I don't know Luke," she replied finally. I knew she  
  
was taking me serious for the lack of farm boy or the  
  
contemptible use of my surname.  
  
There was more silence then. Almost heart wrenching as  
  
Mara's head stayed tilted toward her caf cup and I  
  
continued a forward gaze to the wall chrono. I decided  
  
to break the silence again. She looked up, emerald  
  
eyes I adored so glimmering.  
  
"The real question is I suppose, is this love or is it  
  
lust?"  
  
She looked down again as if contemplating what I had  
  
just asked. I decided it was wisest to remain out of  
  
her thoughts until she had sorted them through. Or  
  
just stay out all together. I knew in my heart that I  
  
loved her. But did she love me?  
  
"I love you Luke," she whispered after a few moments.  
  
Another awkward silence as it sunk in. She had just  
  
told me she loved me.  
  
"Do you feel the same way?" she asked, breaking our  
  
new silence.  
  
"Of course I love you Mara," I blurted. "I love you  
  
with my whole being, everything I am. I'd die for you  
  
just so you wouldn't feel one once of sadness."  
  
She gave me an awkward smile, while my words sank in.  
  
Then she laughed.  
  
"You'd die for anyone farm boy!"  
  
My cheeks got warm as I blushed. I knew she was  
  
probably right. I took her hand in mine from across  
  
the table. We looked at each other, eye to eye. "I do  
  
love you Mara Jade."  
  
She looked down and sipped her caf. She then set her  
  
cup back down as I admired her and looked back up,  
  
pulling her hand from mine. I took a sip of my own as  
  
well and we were silent again.  
  
Mara broke it again.  
  
"Does Leia know yet, about us?"  
  
"Not yet," I smiled.  
  
She gave me a look. "You just like to press her  
  
buttons don't you? I mean you actually enjoy it!"  
  
I shrugged with a laugh. "Sometimes it's rather  
  
amusing, yes!"  
  
"You get more like dear old dad everyday Skywalker!"  
  
she teased.  
  
We laughed for a long time. It really was late.  
  
Finally I gave another look at the wall chrono. It was  
  
just about 5. We decided some sleep might be nice if  
  
we were going to be out all day. I paid, being a  
  
gentleman. I walked her to her door. She gave me a  
  
long, lingering romantic kiss that made my heart race  
  
a little. I then descended the stairs back to my room.  
  
Upon my entering I felt exhausted. I decided I would  
  
now sleep willingly or force myself to do so. Corran  
  
lay sprawled on the bunk (we out them on top of each  
  
other to make a bunk bed) sleeping like he passed out  
  
drunk there. I laughed at him and climbed up to my  
  
bunk (rock paper scissors best 3 of 3) and pulled the  
  
blankets over me.  
  
I rested back, my head pillowed on my forearms. With a  
  
sigh I closed my eyes. On the edge of sleep and  
  
consciousness, a pillow impacted with my face.  
  
"So much for sleep!" 


End file.
